


Body Say

by girls_like_girls



Series: Body Party: Photo Shoot Series [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne is a not so reluctant model, Brienne is still a virgin, F/M, I swear I actually like Tormund, It's kinda sexy, Jaime is smitten, Jaime is trying really hard to keep her that way, NSFW, Smut, for now, his role is minor though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girls_like_girls/pseuds/girls_like_girls
Summary: Jaime was just supposed to get his daily cardio in, a nice jog through the park. Plans change.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Body Party: Photo Shoot Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555879
Comments: 35
Kudos: 294





	Body Say

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello, everyone. Part 1 of this received far more attention than I thought it would. I'm not going to lie, I stayed away from this because I didn't think I could live up to the quality of part 1, but it won't leave me alone so I'm here anyway. Some of my fanfic idols read part 1, and I haven't felt so seen in a long time. 
> 
> Well, here's part 2! Enjoy  
> ~Jem

Jaime leans into a deep lunge before switching legs, enjoying the pull in his quads. It's midday, and the park is busy with people. He usually runs in the morning when it's empty, but he had an early call time, and he didn't want to skip his cardio for the day. He puts in a pair of earbuds and finishes his warm-up stretches before moving into a light jog. The music sets the tempo for his workout. Before long, he's somewhere between a hard jog and a sprint. He dodges a set of children playing on the running path, passes a couple having a picnic, and nearly crashes a photoshoot. He averts his route at the last minute but stops short when he sees the model. 

He hasn't seen Brienne since their shoot together though he's thought about her nearly every day. She's everything he isn't used to. 

He'd received proofs from Margaery after the shoot. Brienne was stunning, absolutely beautiful. Ygritte captured her in the purest of forms. It was raw and sexually charged. Jaime's eyes were drawn to her: the strength of her legs, the length of her torso, the power she exuded. 

He's thought about how she felt, firm yet pliant beneath him. Her hold on him, both physical and otherwise, was powerful. Her thighs had trapped him in place, not that he ever wanted to leave. He could've feasted on her for days and still want more. She is his newest addiction, one that won't kill him but has all the power to ruin him. 

Jaime watches her move, watches her work. She's fluid, giving the photographer time to catch her poses. Brienne moves like a nymph would move through water, it's beautiful to watch. The garment she wears is black and sheer with solid patches. Its long-sleeves float when she lifts her arms. There's a little more confidence in her, he likes to think that has something to do with him, but he knows better than to take credit for her growth. They'd met one time, and aside from leaving his name written across her cunt with his tongue, he was unsure if he left a lasting impression. 

He watches as Brienne calls for a break. The photographer, Tormound, if he remembers correctly, approaches her. Jaime pulls his earbuds out in an attempt to catch some of what is being said. He can't hear her, but her body language is loud enough. She isn't happy. She tries to step away, but the brute doesn't give her the space she's attempting to create. Tormound reaches out to touch Brienne's face, and she pulls away. She says something, and the red-head looks affronted. Jaime wants to step between them, to put the red-headed asshole in his place. Brienne turns away, and the large red-head grabs her wrist. She snatches away from him and storms off. 

Jaime is faced with a decision; he can go and throw his masculinity around, or he can follow her. He sees Loras approach Tormound, and they exchange heated words. Loras is usually soft-spoken, but Jaime can tell that Loras is pissed. No need for him to insert himself, Loras has it handled. 

Jaime walks towards the cluster of tents and searches for someone who can point him in Brienne's direction. He finds Podrick, who does just that. Jaime stands outside of Brienne's tent, not sure how to proceed. He stops short when he hears her on the phone. 

"He's a pig, Sansa! I won't work with him anymore. He made lude comments during the shoot, and he wouldn't give me space when I called for a break. He asked me on a date and was offended when I said no. He grabbed me! Tell Margaery I'm sorry, but I won't go back out there." Jaime didn't know her well, but she was obviously upset. He could see her shadow pacing back and forth. 

"Loras is here...I don't know if he said anything I left the set...Yes, I understand and appreciate that...Thank you, I hope there's something she can use in what we've done today...Bye." 

Jaime waits a beat longer, "Brienne? Do you have a moment?" 

There's a brief silence, "Uh….yes, come in." 

Jaime steps into the tent, and she gasps, her entire face turning red. Jaime can't help the slight chuckle that escapes. She looks good,  _ better _ than good. Close up the gown is quite flattering. It flows around her, caressing her skin gently. It's a nice contrast, her pale skin, and the black dress. It is very sheer, with strategically placed swatches of fabric.

"Hey, Legs." 

"Jaime." 

She says his name like he's a ghost or a figment of her imagination. He understands that. He frequently wondered if he imagined the entire thing. Her. The shoot. Having her. Then he looks at the photo on his lock screen, and he knows that it happened. 

"What uh...are you...is there another shoot today?"

Jaime shakes his head, "No, I run here….in the park, I mean. I usually run at dawn, but I did an ad this morning." 

Brienne nods but doesn't say anything. He's beginning to feel like he's made a mistake in assuming she'd want to see him, that she cared as much as he did about what transpired between them. He was too old to be so needy. To be pining after a college student with better things to do than give him the time of day. 

"I just wanted to say hello, like I said this is where I run. I saw you and wanted to see you...I mean speak to you...and uh...well, I've done that." 

If he could, he would slap himself for sounding like a damned idiot. He nods because he's sure there is no way to make an even bigger fool of himself. He turns to leave when she stops him. 

"Jaime, I realized I never thanked you." 

He turns to look at her, "Thanked me?" 

"For the shoot, for helping me through it and...well...for what happened after." She blushes again, and he takes a step closer to her. She sucks in a deep breath, but she doesn't recoil. 

"You don't have to thank me for either of those." He should be thanking her if he were honest. Working with her had been a joy, and what transpired after would forever be imprinted on his mind. 

"And I'm sorry I haven't... that I didn't... I wanted to I just…. I didn't know if you'd want me too." She bites her bottom lip and looks down. 

Jaime takes another step closer, into her personal space. In a show of confidence he doesn't feel; he cups her chin. "You did nothing wrong." 

Brienne exhales, her breath tickling his cheek. He smiles at her; he'd forgotten how blue her eyes are. The perfect shade of blue, a color so bright it looked like something a painter spent years perfecting. He gets lost in them. She leans forward just a little. It's shy, and he can sense how unsure she is. There is no need for it. If she only knew how he longs for her. 

He closes the minute space between them, pressing his lips to hers. Immediately she melts into him. She tastes and feels better than he remembers. Her grip on him is firm, her arms hold his waist, pulling him to her. Brienne whimpers in his mouth when he presses into her. The flimsy material of his running shorts does very little to hide his arousal. 

He fists the sheer material of the gown she wears, and it takes all his willpower not to rip the taunting fabric. To free her from the chiffon prison she's in and have his way with her. She inhales and digs her fingernails into his sides as his tongue massages hers. She makes small needy sounds that stiffen his rockhard cock. He realizes that he has to stop, or he may take it too far. He may very well fuck her in the middle of the park, in a not so private tent. She deserves more than that. He slows the heated kiss to gentle caresses of lips. She makes the sweetest, most torturous sound when he pulls away. Her eyes flutter open, and a weaker man's knees would buckle. He takes a step away; he needs to leave. He doesn't want to push her too far. He's not the type of man that prides himself on taking a woman's virginity, but Brienne has awoken something nearly predatory in him. 

"I'm sorry." His voice is strained as he is quickly losing the battle with propriety. He takes in her flushed cheeks and the steady rise and fall of her chest. His mind brings back the sweet sounds she made when he had her beneath his tongue. He takes a deep, shuddery breath and turns to leave. 

"Jaime, wait." 

He should keep walking, he should leave the tent and let her continue with her day, but she says his name like it's a prayer to the Seven. He doesn't turn around, but he stops, the flap of the tent catches the wind, and he sees outside. He should keep walking and let her⸺

"I've thought of you… every day for the past three weeks." 

Jaime groans and runs his fingers through his hair. 

"I'm always thinking about you. I feel like I'm going crazy." 

She's speaking barely above a whisper, and yet to Jaime, she's screaming. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, ever so slightly.

"You're not crazy." He looks at her over his shoulder. It's a mistake. She is the most alluring woman he's ever seen.

Brienne walks toward him, stopping less than an arms-length away. "I'm not pretty or sexy...but when….when you touched me….I felt like I was." 

Jaime exhales, defeated. He can't leave. She has to know that she is extraordinary. He can't allow her to believe anything less than that. He lets his head hang for a moment before turning to face her. She's not looking at him; she's turned away. He wonders what she's thinking. He reaches for her, positioning them so her back is against his front. A small sigh falls from her lips. His left arm holds her close, while his right hand begins to gather the material of her gown.

"You're stunning." Jaime licks the shell of Brienne's ear, and she shudders in his arms, a soft needy sound escaping her parted lips. 

"Radiant." He places an open-mouth kiss on her jaw, nipping the skin there just a little. 

"Exceedingly sexy." He finally reaches the warm skin of her inner thigh. Her breath catches as he traces the line of her underwear.

"Please." Brienne's head falls back, and he takes her mouth in his. She wastes no time slipping her tongue is in his mouth. Tasting him. He dips his fingers into her lace panties. She's slick and warm. He regrets that he can't taste her, but he wants to give her this. Jaime wants her to feel pretty, sexy, stunning, and radiant. He wants her to feel beautiful because she is. 

Jaime presses the pad of his pointer finger to her swollen clit. Brienne groans as she sucks on his tongue. He pulls away from her lips as he makes small, tight circles with his finger. 

"When I saw you for the first time, in a KLU sweatshirt and jeans...I wanted you," he speaks against her ear. He remembers arriving onto the set, and she was there, sitting crossed-legged talking to Sansa, her laughter filling the studio. Something about her intrigued him.

"You didn't." Brienne tries to pull away, but he holds her close, continuing the slow teasing pace between her thighs. 

"I did." He bites her earlobe, causing her to moan and rolls her hips against his hand. 

"Then, you came out in that little white teddy." He sucks a bruise into her neck, marking her even though he may not have the right to. 

"Chemise." She breaths.

He let his finger slide toward her entrance. He dips the tip in. "I wanted everyone to leave so I could spread you out on the bed that was behind us and have my way with you." 

"Jaime, please." 

He slides his middle finger inside. He nearly loses his composure. He didn't account for how tight she'd be. How it makes his already hard member throb with the need to be inside her. 

"One day, I will spread you out in my bed and have my way with you." 

"Oh gods, yes." 

Jaime smiles into her neck as he adds another finger inside her. Her moan is guttural as she moves her hips in time with his shallow thrusts. He presses himself against her muscular ass while she mutters his name over and over. 

"You have no idea how badly I want to be inside you." He kisses her and picks up the pace. His fingers slide in and out of her causing her kisses to be uncoordinated. "But only when you're ready." She must know he won't rush her. He'll wait as long as she wants him to. 

"I'm….uh…" 

Brienne's inner walls tighten around his fingers. He uses his thumb to rub her clit as he continues to fuck her. His fingers slid in and out of her rhythmically, the sound of her wetness teases him. 

He sucks on her upper trap⸺, the place where the shoulder slopes up into the neck⸺tasting her slightly salty skin. Her skin is flushed beneath his lips. Brienne reaches up and grabs the back of his neck as she bucks against his hand. 

Jaime holds her tightly with his left arm as she begins to shiver. He wishes he could see her face, watch her fall apart. 

"Fuck...Jaime." 

Brienne buries her face between his shoulder and jaw as her hand falls from his hair and grips his wrist. He stops, but she whines into his neck, and he immediately continues. He ignores the burning in his arm as her teeth sink into the skin at his neck. She bites him hard enough to leave a mark, and he'll wear it like a badge of honor. 

Jaime feels her cunt flutter around his fingers, and her grip on his wrist is almost painful. Her knees buckles, and he holds her up. He slows his movements, coaxing her through her orgasm gently. As her breathing returns to some semblance of normal, he slowly pulls his fingers out of her. The desire to taste her is fierce, the slickness coating his fingers taunts him, he brings his hand near his face. Her scent assaults him as he licks each of his fingers clean. He groans as she turns around in his arms to face him, a pretty red flush on her chest and neck, a slight sheen of sweat at her forehead. 

Brienne grabs his arm and surges forward to kiss him. He lets her lead it. Her tongue is soft and inquisitive as she tastes herself. He's close to coming in his shorts when he pulls away. He sucks in a deep breath, but it's pointless, his erection is raging. 

"Do you need….?"

He shakes his head, "No, it's fine. It'll be fine."

She bits her lip and looks down; it's prominent and embarrassing. The thought of her touch makes his dick twitch. 

"Tell me what to do." 

Jaime groans while she reaches for the drawstring on his shorts. "Legs...hey...Brienne, you don't have to do that." 

She looks him in the eyes, "I want to. I want to touch you." 

Jaime closes his eyes and tries to calm down, but the look in her eyes is making it difficult to resist her. He feels his shorts loosening, and then she's cupping him over his compression shorts. 

"Shit." His dick pulses in her hand, and she giggles. It reminds him how young she is. He tries to pull away.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm... I've never...tell me how to make you feel good." 

Her broken sentences tell him so much about her and yet leave him with more questions. He knew she was a virgin, but has she even seen or touched a dick? Was he her first? He grabs her wrist and tries to ignore how badly he wants her to wrap her hands around him and stroke him to completion. 

"Jaime, please let me touch you." Brienne stands to her full height, and she's an inch taller than him. He likes it. A plethora of thoughts dances through his mind. 

"Jaime." 

She kisses him, a gentle press of her lips. She licks his top lip with the tip of her tongue. 

"You make me feel like I'm on fire." 

She kisses him again, biting his bottom lip before pulling away.

"I want to make you feel good." 

He groans when she kisses him again. He finds it so appealing when she has moments of confidence. It's like a flicker. It happened during their photoshoot when she bent over in front of him. It happened when she came to his dressing room and told him to touch her. And now, as she fights to free him from his compression shorts, there's determination in the way she kisses him. 

"Someone will surely be looking for you soon." He mumbles against her lips. She sucks his bottom lip into her mouth as she continues to work at his compression shorts. 

She may be the most seductive woman he's ever been with. It's because of her innocence; she isn't trying to manipulate him; she isn't even trying to seduce him. She doesn't have any ulterior motives. He finds her genuine desire incredibly sexy. She doesn't want him because he's on the billboard over Targaryen Highway or because he's often featured in the Red Keep and Highgarden. She **just** wants him, and it's intoxicating. 

She smiles at him, pulling away so that she can look into his eyes, "tell me what to do." 

Brienne doesn't break eye contact when she frees him from his compression shorts. Her hand is warm and big enough to wrap around his girth completely. Her fingers are slender, and dare he say dainty. He's never cared much for hands, doesn't think about them one way or another, but hers are magnificent. 

He looks down, and the sight of his dick in her hands is dizzying. She looks down, too, and makes a sound in the back of her throat. She bites her plump bottom lip, and he sighs. Her mouth is sinful. He wonders how long before she'll want to… he can't let his thoughts go there. She runs a single finger from the base to the head. 

"What are you thinking?" It's a stupid question, his dick is hard and out in the middle of a tent, in the middle of the park, but he wants to know what she's thinking. He's pathetic. 

"It's bigger than I thought...I mean... I've never seen one in person….actually, I walked into the guys' locker room on accident, but….this is different." 

She isn't looking at him and wants to see her eyes. He ducks his head so she'll look at him, and it takes a moment, but eventually, she looks at him. Her eyes are wide and astoundingly blue. 

"Rub the tip." He can feel the moisture on the tip as she gently rubs the swollen head. She uses her thumb to rub back and forth and then circles. 

"Now, wrap your hand around⸺shit, yes." 

He jerks involuntarily in her hand as she squeezes him not so gently. It's perfect. "Now go back and forth and⸺fuck yes. That's good."

He feels the burning low in his belly quicker than he expects. Brienne's movements aren't consistent, and sometimes she loses the rhythm, but it feels incredible. He leans his forehead against hers. He's going to come, and he knows he needs to tell her to stop. He doesn't want her to have to explain why there is semen on Margaery's latest gown, but her hand feels good, and she's speeding up. 

"Brienne...Brienne...shit, you have to stop…oh, fuck..." 

He's trying to hold it, but she's not stopping, and they're standing in the middle of the tent with nothing for him to use to catch his jizz. He has to stop her, he grabs her wrist and shoves his dick back in his shorts as he comes hard. He knows there will be a wet spot, but he doesn't care. 

Jaime kisses her, letting his tongue stroke hers, tasting her fully. He doesn't want more of the same, stolen moments and quickies. He wants to be able to take his time with her. He wants to explore every inch of her. Show her things she's only read about. Make her feel cherished and desired. 

"I want to see you again. Not on accident or at a photo shoot." 

She blushes and nods. 

"When are you free?" 

"I have a presentation this⸺."

"⸺Brienne! I'm so sorry about what happened on set." 

Brienne freezes and looks toward the tent flap. Jaime can see panic flash in her eyes briefly before it's gone. She steps away from Jaime and takes a deep breath. He knows she's trying to compose herself, but Jaime can smell the sex on her, and she has the very distinctive "I just have an orgasm" look in her eyes. He hopes Loras doesn't notice. 

She raises her eyebrows in question at him, and he nods, motioning toward the tent entrance. She exhales noisily and then steps outside. 

"It's not your fault Loras." Jaime watches her fidget through the tent. She can't seem to look directly at Loras, Jaime wonders if she's blushing. 

"Marg talked to him, told him this was his last chance. He said he understood. I really am sorry, Bri. You being here was a huge favor to me, and I hate that you had to deal with that." 

She keeps glancing back at the tent, at him. He wants to tell her to stop, but Loras doesn't seem to pick up on it. 

"You can go ahead and change. I sent Tormund home. You were exceptional. There's plenty for me to use to put a spread together. I'm so sorry I can tell you're upset." 

"I'm ok, I promise." 

"You're flushed. I hope you can forgive us. I won't keep you. Just leave the gown on the rack in there. Thank you again." 

Jaime watches Loras walk away, and then Brienne was back in the tent. She smiles at him; it's sweet. He likes her smile. 

"He's not wrong." 

She furrows her brows, "What?" 

"You are a little flushed." He chuckles, and more color rushes to her cheeks and neck. How is she bashful after they just did? He didn't know. 

Brienne rolls her eyes, and it's endearing and a little sassy. He wants to know more about her, he wants to see more of her personality. He reaches in his pocket and pulls his phone out, he unlocks it and hands it to her. She doesn't ask any questions; she taps at his screen before giving it back. She's created a contact for herself. He texts her so she has his number. 

"I'm going to let you get changed." He kisses her lips gently. She cups the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his hair. She slips him her tongue, and he smirks into the kiss as he takes what she offers so willingly. He wants her all over again, his dick stirs in his damp shorts, and he knows he needs to leave. He draws out the kiss a moment longer before pulling away. 

"I should go."

"Unzip me first."

He grins before walking around her, letting his hand linger at her hips. He reaches for the zipper and pulls it down slowly. The slow reveal of her muscular back and freckled skin is tantalizing. He can't wait to map her freckles with his fingers and his tongue. The fabric parts in a 'V' leaving her broad shoulders and back on display. He places a wet kiss on her shoulder before trailing his lips up to her ear. 

"So there's no confusion… I want to hear from you. Very soon." He backs away, knowing that if he doesn't leave, he'll be touching her again. Fucking her again. He wants the next time to be in a bed. She deserves that, and he's going to give it to her. 


End file.
